Black Series
by White Azalea
Summary: Black: Berbagai kisah tentang Yamanaka Ino, seorang dokter muda yang tengah bertugas pada rumah sakit terkemuka di Konoha berikut pengalaman pribadinya tentang hal-hal janggal disekitarnya. RnR, DLDR, Review please.
1. That Glare

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : RNR, DLDR, Review please!**

**Title : Black – That Glare**

**Drabble Riddle. Inspired from salah satu forum di Indonesia**

**_Happy Reading~_**

.

.

.

**That Glare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, seorang dokter muda yang tengah bertugas pada sebuah rumah sakit terkemuka di Konoha.

Hari ini aku tak bertugas jaga malam di rumah sakit namun aku terpaksa pulang telat karena membantu rekan sesama dokter muda untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mengisi status pasien. Sesekali kulirik jam tanganku. Aku harap aku tidak terlambat kestasiun untuk kereta terakhir malam ini. Jika aku terlambat, lagi-lagi aku harus menginap di rumah sakit.

Untungnya pekerjaan itu selesai dengan cepat. Aku dapat bernapas lega. Setelah pamit dengan teman-teman dokter muda yang bertugas jaga malam dan pegawai rumah sakit lainnya, aku bergegas kestasiun agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Sesampainya disana, aku bersyukur bahwa aku tidak terlambat dan bahkan masih dapat menunggu kereta yang biasa aku tumpangi untuk pulang. Tak lama, kereta terakhir pun tiba. Aku masuk dan mendapati kereta tersebut agak sepi. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Toh, keadaan kereta terakhir memang selalu seperti ini.

Aku dapat duduk dimanapun aku mau. Kali ini aku duduk disebrang wanita yang duduk diantara dua penumpang lainnya.

Awalnya aku biasa saja hingga aku sadar bahwa beberapa kali kami berkontak mata. Wanita itu selalu melihat kearahku. Tatapannya kosong, ia agak sedikit melotot dan ekspresinya datar. Ia tidak terseyum atau bahkan berbincang pada dua orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Aku tak menggubrisnya dan mengecek smartphone-ku. Tapi entah kenapa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ia sedari awal memerhatikanku?

Jujur aku risih dengan tatapannya. Aku ingin sekali menegurnya atau sekedar menanyakan apa yang membuat dia selalu memandangiku. Namun aku tahan keinginan itu hingga kereta tiba di tempat tujuan, sehingga aku akhirnya melupakan sesaat apa yang ingin kulakukan pada wanita itu.

Setelah kereta tiba, aku bergegas bangkit. Baru saja aku akan berjalan kearahnya, tanganku dipegang dan segera dituntun keluar gerbong oleh seorang laki-laki dengan rambut diikat hingga mencuat seperti nanas.

Belum sempat aku berkata apapun pada laki-laki itu, ia segera berkata, "Ssh! Jangan mengatakan apapun ataupun berteriak! Asal kau tahu wanita yang duduk disebrangmu itu sebenarnya sudah mati, dan orang-orang yang duduk diantaranya bertugas menopang tubuh wanita itu!"

Saat itu juga tubuhku mendadak lemas. Laki-laki itu kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Masih di depan gerbong kereta yang pintunya masih terbuka, aku memutuskan mengedarkan pandanganku pada wanita dan dua orang yang menopang tubuhnya. Mereka tetap disana, sepertinya stasiun tujuan mereka bukan di sini.

Aku menghela napas, sekali lagi kupendarkan mataku, kudapati wanita itu tetap menatapku dan kali ini ia tersenyum padaku.

Tunggu!

Dia tersenyum padaku?!

**Fin**


	2. The Claps

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : RNR, DLDR, Review please!**

**Title : Black – The Claps**

**Drabble Riddle.**

**_Happy Reading~_**

.

.

.

**The Claps**

Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah yang terjadi padaku dan Sakura malam itu saat kami sedang bertugas disebuah desa untuk melakukan pelayanan kesehatan. Kala kami ditugaskan ke desa itu, kami tidak dibekali apa-apa, melainkan sebuah peta berikut alamat dan peralatan yang kami butuhkan untuk beberapa hari kami menetap disana dan makanan tentunya.

Saat itu hari sudah sore—menjelang malam. Kami sadar saat perjalanan kami ke desa itu sudah setengah jalan, ketika dipersimpangan, kami mengambil jalan yang salah. Alhasil kami tersesat dan tiba disebuah hutan entah dimana itu.

Kami terus mencari jalan keluar hutan tersebut namun hari sudah malam. Kami menyerah dan mencoba mencari tempat untuk beristirahat untuk menunggu esok hari dan menghubungi supervisi serta kepala desa tempat kami bertugas bahwa kami tersesat dan perjalan kami ke desa itu ditunda sampai besok.

Tak lama mencari tempat beristirahat, dewi fortuna berpihak pada kami. Kami menemukan sebuah rumah tua di dalam hutan. Tanpa pikir panjang kami mencoba memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Nee, pig! Nampaknya rumah ini sudah lama tidak dihuni, eh?" Ujar Sakura tanpa ragu langsung memasuki rumah itu disusul aku yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar, jidat. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa aneh?"

Sakura menoleh kearahku yang memerhatikan setiap sudut rumah itu.

"Perabotan di rumah ini masih lengkap. Hanya kondisinya mulai rusak dan berdebu." Aku meghela napas, "jika pemiliknya pindah, mengapa ia tak membawa serta semua barang-barangnya dan membiarkannya terbengkalai seperti ini?"

Sakura membenarkan pendapatku. Namun setelah itu ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia kemudian menyalakan senter dan mengarahkannya kedinding rumah yang minim penerangan itu. Seketika kami tercekat. Di dinding yang telah berjamur itu kami dapati tulisan berwarna merah entah tertulis dari apa.

"MATI! MATI! MATI!"

Kami berdua merasa ketakutan, namun tidak ada jalan lain dan berusaha tidak menghiraukan tulisan itu. Kami harus menginap di rumah kosong ini selama semalam. Akan lebih berbahaya jika kami tidur di luar sana sebab terdapat banyak binatang buas di hutan ini. Akhirnya kami mencari sebuah kamar dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Sakura sudah lebih dulu tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku masih terjaga. Tak bisa tidur meski beberapa kali berusaha memejamkan mata. Baru saja mataku lelah dan hampir terlelap, aku mendengar suara aneh.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku kemudian membangunkan Sakura.

"Sakura, bangun! Bangun!" Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya hingga ia terbangun.

Sakura yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa, "ada apa pig? Ganggu tidurku saja!"

"Kau dengar sesuatu?"

Gadis berambut pink itu segera menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang berjalan diluar." Ucapku, "ayo kita lihat!"

"Aduh pig, aku takut!"

Aku menghela napas, "sejak kapan kau jadi penakut begini sih, jidat? Sudahlah hanya untuk memastikan."

Sakura mengalah dan mengikutiku keluar kamar kemudian berjalan kedepan pintu masuk rumah, dan membuka jendela.

"Siapa itu?" Teriakku setelah membuka jendela dan berteriak.

Namun tak jawaban.

Akan tetapi suara itu masih ada. Ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi rumah ini, kami yakin akan hal itu.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku, namun masih tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin itu seseorang yang tak bisa bicara." Bisik Sakura.

"Apa ada seseorang di situ?" Aku akhirnya mendapatkan ide, "tepuk tanganmu sekali jika 'iya' dan tepuk tanganmu dua kali bila 'tidak'."

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar satu kali tepukan,

"Plok."

Aku menoleh pada Sakura yang terus-menerus memegangi lenganku. "Kau benar. Ada seseorang di luar sana."

Lalu aku bertanya lagi, "Apa kamu pemilik rumah ini?"

"Plok plok." Berarti bukan.

Aku kembali bertanya, "Apa kamu laki-laki?"

"Plok plok."

"Apa kau perempuan?"

"Plok plok."

Kami bingung. "A...apa kamu manusia?"

"Plok plok." Di titik itu, kami merasa ngeri. Sambil menelan ludah, aku kembali bertanya, "apa kamu sendirian?"

"Plok plok."

"Ada berapa jumlah kalian?" seruku, ketakutan. Kulihat Sakura yang terduduk lemas namun masih memegang erat lenganku.

"Satu tepukan untuk tiap satu orang..."

Dan hutan itu mulai ramai dengan suara tepukan,

"PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya dua orang gadis ditemukan di dalam rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkan penghuninya oleh para pencari kayu bakar di hutan itu. Kedua gadis itu pingsan. Salah satu pencari kayu bakar itu memberitahukan keberadaan kedua gadis itu kepada kepala desa. Ternyata kedua gadis itu merupakan tenaga kesehatan yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan pelayanan kesehatan di desa itu namun sebelumnya mereka tersesat dan mencoba menginap di rumah tua itu. Setelah sadar, kedua gadis itu terlihat shock. Hingga akhirya mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka alami di rumah itu.<p>

Kepala desa dan penduduk saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian kepala desa memutuskan memeberi tahu bahwa rumah tua itu dahulu adalah tempat dimana puluhan orang desa dibunuh secara kejam untuk dijadikan tumbal dan dipersembahkan kepada iblis. Rumah tersebut dianggap berhantu karena banyak yang melihat penampakkan atau bahkan diganggu oleh penduduk desa yang dibunuh dan menjadi roh gentayangan.

Kedua gadis itu mendadak lemas. Setidaknya mereka bersyukur sudah ditemukan dan selamat.

_Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

_Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya?_


	3. Wristbands

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : RNR, DLDR, Review please!**

**Title : Black – Wristbands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Story dedicated for: StoicNerd98_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

.

.

.

**Wristbands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tahukah kau? Jika kau masuk kerumah sakit ini, petugas akan memberikan sebuah gelang dengan namamu diatasnya sebagai penanda kau adalah pasien dengan penyakit tertentu dan di bangsal mana kau ditempatkan berdasarkan warna pada gelang yang kau pakai. Dan kau tahu? Gelang berwarna merah diperuntukkan bagi orang yang sudah mati. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pukul 01.05 dini hari. Rumah Sakit Universitas Konoha._

Aku menghela napas. Kuikat kembali surai platinaku yang semula terurai. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesetiap sudut ruang jaga. Sepi. Dua jam yang lalu baru saja aku menyelesaikan operasi pada pria dengan gagal ginjal. Tapi sayang sekali sekuat apapun aku dan timku berusaha, nyawa pasien tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Baru saja akan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan ini, _best frienemy_-ku menghampiri.

"_Pig_!" Begitulah dia memanggilku.

Aku menoleh malas pada sobat pinkyku ini, "ada apa jidat?"

Sakura—sobat pinkyku ini tersenyum, "bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau pinjam bajumu boleh? Itu lho yang warnanya pink. Semua baju cadanganku sedang dicuci dan aku tidak sempat pulang kerumah karena seminggu kedepan aku mendapat giliran jaga. Jadi boleh aku pinjam sampai semua baju cadanganku selesai dicuci?" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Ingin sekali kucubit pipi chubby-nya itu. Sebal!

Aku menghela napas, "kau ini merepotkan saja! Yasudah gantikan aku jaga! Aku ambil dulu bajunya di mobilku."

Sakura berteriak kegirangan, "yaaay! _Thankies, Pig! You're the best_!" Ia kemudian memelukku.

"Berisik jidat! Teriakanmu bisa membuat pasien terkena _myocard infarct__(*)_!"

Sakura tertawa dan baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tanpa memerdulikan Sakura, aku melesat pergi dari ruangan itu menuju basement pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengambil beberapa helai baju dari mobilku, aku bergegas menuju elevator lalu menekan tombol menuju tempat jagaku. Tak perlu waktu lama menunggu, pintu elevator terbuka dan aku segera masuk kedalamnya.

Kudapati seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dengan mata semerah darah. Aku berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Diam-diam kuamati perempuan itu melalui sudut mataku. Tidak ada yang aneh. Dia memakai baju pasien tapi tidak dapat kulihat gelang pengenal ditangannya. _Mungkin baru dari basement kedua_, pikirku. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan perempuan satu itu.

"Malam dok."

Aku menoleh, perepuan beriris semerah darah itu menyapaku.

"Ah! Selamat malam!" Kusunggingkan senyumku.

"Jaga malam dok?" Tanyanya.

"Iya jaga malam." Ujarku kikuk. Ia tersenyum manis. Diam-diam kuamati lagi perempuan ini. Wajahnya pucat sekali tidak seperti orang pada umumnya.

Suasana hening kembali setelah perbincangan singkat itu. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan baik aku maupun perempuan itu.

Aku memerhatikan _floor display_ pada elevator. Masih 4 lantai lagi menuju tempat jagaku. Entah mengapa elevator ini rasanya berjalan sangat lambat.

Bulu kudukku meremang, rasanya tidak nyaman. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Entah perasanku saja atau memang semakin lama aku mencium bau formalin? Pun bau ini semakin lama semakin pekat.

Masih hening.

Tiba-tiba lift berhenti di salah satu lantai. Aku melirik kembali _floor display_ pada elevator sebelum pintunya terbuka, masih 3 lantai lagi menuju ruang jagaku.

Saat pintu elevator terbuka, napasku tercekat. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menekan tombol agar pintu elevator tertutup kembali sebelum orang itu berhasil masuk kedalam elevator.

Berhasil!

Pintu elevator tertutup sebelum orang itu masuk.

Tubuhku gemetar. Napasku terengah. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat tadi!

Kurasakkan tepukan halus di punggungku. Dengan hati-hati aku menoleh, ternyata perempuan disebelahku yang menepuk punggungku.

"Dok, kenapa pintu elevatornya ditutup? Orang yang tadikan jadi tidak bisa masuk?" Tanyanya.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Itu tadi… itu…tidakkah kau lihat?!"

Perempuan itu menatapku bingung.

"Dia pasien yang kuoperasi tadi! Dia meninggal pasca operasi! Tidakkah kau lihat gelang merah yang ada di tangannya?!"

"Oh itu…"

Perempuan itu tersenyum kearahku. Kali ini bukan senyum yang sama seperti tadi melainkan senyum mengerikan entah bagaimana aku mengatakannya.

"Maksud dokter yang seperti ini?" Ia mengangkat lengannya, memerlihatkan gelang merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Saat itu juga tubuhku melemah dan pandanganku menghitam seketika.

**Fin**


End file.
